Tidus forgottten dream
by nnf247
Summary: This story is about Tidus and his forgotten dream on Destiny Island. Final Fantasy and Kingdom hearts belong to Square


Tidus' Forgotten Dream.

I was at practice with the Besaid Aurochs when it starts to rain. Wakka told the team to return to Besaid Village since of the weather. We was heading back until I notice something. This raining day was different from all the rest of the day on Besaid Island. Something I recognize about this day.

At the Besaid Village, everyone went to their home for cover. Yuna was waiting at the door for me. As I get closer, I notice something black in the puddle. Then these black creatures with a cross heart start to attack Yuna. I drew out my sword and ran toward them. Then they looked at me, like they knew me before. They stop attacking Yuna and came after me.

They grab both of my arms and start to pull me under the puddle. Yuna ran toward me trying to grab my hand. I try to reach her but they keep my hands down. I waste all my strength and start to past out. All I can hear is Yuna calling my name. The last thing I saw was Yuna and her blue and green eyes, fill with tears.  
I was in complete darkness. I couldn't see any thing until I heard a voice, a voice from my forgotten past.  
"Tidus!!!!! Tidus!!! Where are you Tidus?"  
It sounded like my mother…But it can't be. My mother is dead. How can it be my mother voice I hear? Then another voice came in. This voice is a young boy.  
"Where am I? Mom…Dad? Where are you?"  
I'm finally open my eyes and saw a young boy with dirty blonde hair carrying a stick like a sword. He's to fade away into the darkness. I feel like I have to follow him, so I did.

I follow him to this big door. I making sure I didn't let him see me but also making sure I don't lose him. He when inside and I follow.  
I was in this strange town that I never been but I remember I was here before. Strange… as was a summing the town, I feel the pain in my stomach like I'm being attack. I felt the boy was being attack. I went through another door where I found him, being attack by those black creatures. I take out my sword and fight.

"Hey! Run to the door." I yelled at the boy. He looked at me with shock but nod his head as agreed. He ran toward the door and watch. When he was in good distance I ran toward the door too. We went though it and close the door behind us. Taking our deep breathe, we finally looked eye to eye.

The boy was me.  
We shouted. "Ah!"  
We looked at each other.  
"You're…you're me but older…" said the kid.  
I couldn't say anything. I was too shock to say anything.  
"Wow!!! This is cool. Is this what I'm going looked like when I grow up?"  
"Huh…"  
"I hope I'm not stupid."  
"Hey! What do you mean?"  
"You didn't say anything." He said with a smile. I smile back.  
"So where are we?" I asked him.  
"I don't know, All I know that I'm here and that all it matter"  
That's what I always say in a situation like this. As we walk around, young Ti keep on asking me question, like did what happen to The Zanarkand Abes, how my father at that time, stuff like that. We went to the bar and order some milk.   
"If you're at this age, then you must have seen that girl then?"  
"What girl?"  
"That girl in my…I mean our dream,"  
"What a minuet! What dream?"  
"You forgot?"  
"No…I just don't remember. Look, a lot stuff happen growing up. Trust me,"  
"Oh…okay."  
He looked disappointment. I didn't mean to hurt him.  
"Well, are you going to tell me so I could remember or not?"  
His smile return knowing I want to remember that dream. Maybe…this is why I'm here. To remember something I forgot.  
"Well," He started. "It all beginning on Destiny Island, and I was lying on the beach, until I heard a laugh. I sat up and saw a girl, but not an ordinary girl, she have long ponytail in the back and she have two different eye colors. And she also walks on water."  
When he said that, it makes me think of Yuna and 'The Sending' on Kilika. Was he really talked about that? Back to his story.  
"She walks on the ocean with her staff in her hand and start dancing. Her dancing makes me keep her eyes on her, like she doing for a purpose. Then she changes to a little girl to a woman in front of me. The water starts to rise underneath her as she continues to dance. The scenery start to change all around me, and I start to hear people crying. But my eyes were still set on her. She turns to me with tears in her eyes then looked out.  
"When she stops dancing, I look at the water for refection. And I was…you. I looked out, and she was gone and so everything else. That when I wake up. "  
When I was about to asked him a question, someone come through the door of bright light. And in his hand was a big key, The Keyblade. I felt I knew this guy, long time ago. That's when I woke up.  
I woke up lying in bed with Yuna hover over me. It was still raining outside in Besaid Village.  
"Where am I?" I asked her.  
"You're home and you aright." She said in relief.  
"What happen?"  
"The storm was much worsted than we all though. You were struck by lighting. "  
I try to sit up by I felt the damage that the lighting cause.  
"It better lf you stay lying down." She shoves me down gently.  
"I would, if you lay with me."  
She smiles knowing I'm stubborn. She got in the cover and lay with me.  
"Yuna, I have this strange dream, and you were in it,"  
"Would you like to tell me?" Yuna asked.  
"Sure, it may make us forget this boring weather."  
Yuna just laughs. But then again…Not thing is what it's seems.


End file.
